


Was ever woman in this humor wooed? The various portrayal of Richard and Anne

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Shakespeare's "Richard III" left Richard Plantagenet an image of a cripple child killer who seduced a weeping widow over her husband's dead body. Today, romantic historical fictions are giving him an image of a knight in the shining armor who rescued his lady. How did the real Richard III wooed Anne Neville? Comparing various media portrayals of Richard wooing Anne. SPOILERS for those Ricardian novels and TWQ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was ever woman in this humor wooed? The various portrayal of Richard and Anne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelleLeigh1917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/gifts), [infensi_floralibus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infensi_floralibus/gifts), [LadyWhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWhite/gifts), [YouFoundMeAgainXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/gifts).



> This is to get something off my chest tonight since TWQ is coming to an end. I swear I will stop watching once I saw the scene when Anne Neville dies. Hopefully there would be a scene where Richard bid Anne farewell. If it cut directly to the battle after Anne died, I'd be real pissed.

“Was _ever woman_ in this humor _wooed_? Was _ever woman_ in this humor won?” asked Richard III, breaking the fourth wall to the audience. But alas, it’s not the real Richard III but a fictional character of William Shakepeare’s play. And yet because of this infamous play, the image of Richard III and Anne Neville had been plagued by manipulation, lies, murders, vain, and death. Back in 1950s, Laurence Olivier presented one of his best work in film industry – “Richard III” for which he won two BAFTA Awards for Best Director and Best Actor. Hailed as one of the best Shakespeare film adaption, this film also presented the most seductive yet sexy scene of Richard wooing Anne Neville. “Bid me farewell”, said Richard with a sinister tone and kissed Anne Neville hungrily. The chemistry was definitely there; and how surprising was it that Laurence Olivier had an affair with the actress who played Anne Neville (Claire Bloom) at the time?

Fast forward to 2013, we have “The White Queen” TV series. Here, it gives a more realistic and historically accurate portrayal of Richard III. “I will be a true husband because I love you,” confessed Richard to Anne in the midst of snowing night. “I love you…I believe I always have…Anne, will you marry me?” Wrapping his cloak protectively around Anne, he popped the question while holding her hands in his. Anne, deeply touched, whispered, “Yes.” And then the two kissed while snowflakes danced around them.

Wow, history marches on. Surely, how have our views on Richard III changed! Only a couple of decades ago, he was the typical evil uncle who killed his nephews and seduced the weeping widow. And today, he became the new prince charming. But Philippa Gregory is far from the only writer who presented Richard III as a romantic protagonist. How do other writers/creators see when they presented the Richard and Anne Neville?

  * ·         **Laurence Olivier’s “Richard III”** : completely followed the Shakespeare play without any support from historical facts. Here, Richard is hands down a manipulative bastard who seduced Anne Neville purely with his lies and manipulative words. Anne Neville portrayed as a weak, gullible woman who fell for the man she cursed. But you have to admit, the scene where Richard wooed Anne was quite sexy. If you were to mute the dialogue, it actually looked like a genuine romantic pursue (try it on YouTube!). Gentlemen, watch and take notes! Sometimes, you don’t need the right look if you can choose the right word to woo a lady.



 

  * ·         **“Sunne in Splendour” by Shannon Kay Penman** : a doorstopper that tells the tale of Richard III and Anne Neville from childhood until death tore them apart. Here, after the defeat of Lancasters, Anne Neville was taken back to London by Edward IV who informed her that “his brother [Richard] still thinks of you”. But her hopes were cut short when George of Clarence forcefully taken her away. Richard swore his love to her and promised to keep her safe. Fearing that George would take her life, Anne ran away with her companion Vernoique in disguise as a maid and hid in an inn until Richard found her. Richard took her to sanctuary where they consummated their relationship but did not marry until they receive papal dispension and the blessing of Edward IV. This portrayal was more historically accurate than Shakespeare’s and romantic. Anne Neville and Richard were meant to be from beginning to the end. Only the love scenes are more subtle. If you are a fan of belligerent sexual tension, you might be disappointed. Richard is also portrayed a little too nice for a husband of medieval period. Promise to not share bed with any other woman other than Anne? Check. Would rather not have more kids than letting Anne die from childbirth? Check. Claiming the throne for Anne’s safety, partially at least? Check. And not abandoning Anne even after it’s clear that she’s barren and has no son? Check. A little too good to be true for a man of Medieval Period, don’t you think?



 

  * ·         **“Reluctant Queen” by Jean Plaidy** : a much shorter historical novel compared to “Sunne in Splendour”. This novel is written in the Anne Neville’s point of view. It basically uses the same formula as “Sunne in Splendour”, only that Margurite d’Anjou was much nicer to Anne Neville and that George of Clarence drugged Anne and placed her in a kitchen. And then Richard found her and saved her. They married and had a child Edward. Unlike “Sunne in Splendour”, this novel does not mention Anne’s miscarriages; only that she was disappointed of not having more children. In “Sunne in Splendour”, Anne had at least 3 or 4 miscarriages. Conclusion: not bad, easy to read, but pales compare to “Sunne in Splendour”.



 

  * ·         **“Rose of York: Love and War” by Sandra Worth** : another award-winning novel and much shorter than Penman’s. Worth is obviously a Ricardian and she even stated that the story of “Cinderella” is highly likely inspired by the story of Richard and Anne. Similar formula with the two novels above: Richard and Anne are childhood sweethearts and torn apart by wars. Only that Edward of Lancaster portrayed much nicer in this novel but Anne’s heart belonged to Richard. George concealed Anne into the kitchen purely by physical force until Richard found her. The two married (elope-style) and had a child. The birth was long and painful and she could not bear more children. Oh, and Richard had a nickname for Anne: Flower-eyes. This novel is well-written but presented Richard as typical nice guy – hardly shown his darker side. Conclusion: the book is good, but may not be spicy enough for adults.



 

  * ·         **“The Virgin Widow” by Anne O’Brien** : story of Anne Neville told from Anne’s POV. Here, Richard is portrayed as an introvert, calculating man with a cold demeanor. But he loved Anne no doubt. There were a lot of sexual tensions between the two so if you like that, you’ll like this book. Marguerite of Anjou was mean; Edward of Lancaster is physically abusive. Isabel is a bitch. And Anne almost worked to death as a kitchen maid. Richard did not have any illegitimate child with any other woman – they are each other’s firsts. And they conceived their son Edward before married – which they later did with a fake papal dispension. Conclusion: very thrilling, sexy, and entertaining – but if you know the real Richard III, you know it’s too good to be true. Side note: it ends with the birth of Edward of Middleham so you are spared from the ultimate tragic ending.



 

  * ·         **“The Kingmaker’s Daughter”** by Philippa Gregory: story of Anne Neville told from Anne’s POV. Ms. Gregory presented probably the most romantic marriage proposal of Richard to Anne Neville. He was knelt on the ground, sliding riding boots on Anne’s bare feet. As he fastened the boots, he asked Anne to marry him. “Say yes, marry me,” – I can almost hear him saying that. He met Anne in secret and took her away from George of Clarence’s house – there is no scene of Anne being forced as a kitchen maid. “Why’d you think?” he responded when Anne questioned his motive on helping her getting her fortune. Not much words used, but you just feel the romance in the air. Conclusion: Ms. Gregory presented us a portrait of Richard III with a good balance of his good side and dark side; there’s plenty of romance and chemistry. Only some names and dialogues are little too modern (like Izzy, Annie, Teddy, the bad queen, etc).



 

  * ·         **BBC’s “The White Queen”** : a 10 episode TV series compiles the story of Elizabeth Woodville, Margaret Beaufort and Anne Neville. I’m a little disappointed that they did not include the scene where Richard proposed while helping Anne into her riding boots because I find it juicy. But the love confession at night in the snow is quite romantic as well. A little too fast pace, I wish there are more love scenes between those two. The chemistry between them is excellent. Richard III is hot – you cannot deny that. Conclusion: stick with episode 5-7.



 

Handsome or cripple; manipulative seduction or true love; fiction is fiction. What was the true story of Richard III and Anne Neville? Hate to disappoint you, but the marriage between the two was really more of a political survival game. Richard of Gloucester was no saint; he was much more of a complex, manipulative, vain person than you’d expect; and more importantly, he was emotionally insecure and controlling. Witnessed the violent death of his father and brother Edmund at age of 8 and being exiled twice, he longed for secure settlement and claim and own what is rightfully his, no matter what the consequences. His sense of insecurity may also explain his strong loyalty to Edward IV and fervent pursue of Anne Neville. Anne was a widow but a lot of estate under her name and she needed someone to protect her whether George of Clarence was her guardian or not. Richard, of course, knowing that his career was to become the Lord of North and he needed this marriage to strengthen it. In most media portrayal, Richard was willing to give up the Warwick inheritance and only want to marry Anne for love. In reality, he vigorously argued for the properties that were rightfully his and he made sure the properties will remain as his. Something you might now know: in the property agreement clause, it was agreed that Anne Neville’s property were rightfully Richard’s even if they were to divorce. The Countess of Warwick was declared legally dead; and Richard placed her under his care or more likely under his watch even though it was kind of awkward at least for Anne since her mother abandoned her during the battles. Ouch.

But I believe that Richard’s affection for Anne Neville was real. After all, he did not leave her even though he had all her money and property firmly in his hands. Unlike Edward IV, he did not have one mistress here and there. Richard III and Anne Neville – a typical couple of Medieval period – two individuals shared common experience of exile, betrayal, and death in family and found each other. And they stayed together, true to their vows, until death tore them apart.


End file.
